Waiting
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Request. Cole/*Reader*] You've finally seemed to catch Cole's eye after meeting him at the store, now what?


[Request. Cole/*Reader*] You've finally seemed to catch Cole's eye after meeting him at the store, now what?

********

Of course you go to the store today. Much like every other day. You tell yourself to stop, but you can't. There's this certain raven-haired guy that always seems to be on your mind. No matter how much you know it's weird, you can't help it.

********

What you like doing is looking through the gaps in the shelves to watch over the other. He usually stocks shelves, but looks like he has better things to do. Like maybe take you on a date. Who knows, maybe if you actually calmed your mind down enough, you would be able to think of something to tell him. But he's just too much to talk to.

********

What could you say to him, anyways? Like, that you were there the same time every day. That you noticed his patterns as far as his habits.

********

He has this tick where he moves up every once in a while, swinging his arms back and forth as they are bent at the elbows. Maybe it's because all he ever does is lift the boxes of products. He rarely does much else, except put the items onto the endless shelves afterwards.

********

Today will be a new day for you... Why? Because you have spouted sudden courage to go over to him. It doesn't have to romantic automatically, but you could definitely get it there. You just need the patience, because he doesn't look like the kind of guy to go fast.

********

But as you make your way around the aisle to the one he's in, you freeze up as you approach. What if he denies noticing you even exist? So you do the mature thing and immediately move to watch the produce on the opposite shelf.

********

Even with your back turned he eventually sees you standing there awkwardly. He thinks you look confuses. The teenager moves so he's next to where you're standing, "Can I help you with something?"

********

You want to die where you stand, but you just end up gaping silently at his presence. He's wearing a fitted white polo, and some slacks, with a dorky apron. But you mostly notice his bright irises watching you in amusement. It's embarrassing, really.

********

The stranger you've been watching doesn't seem to mind, "What, do I have something on my face?"

********

Yeah beauty, but you keep it silent. Instead, you at last get out, "No."

********

He's confused, but goes with this whole ordeal smoothly. Maybe he's gotten a lot of people react this way to him. Most likely...

********

The other laughs softly at that, "Huh... Well, I've noticed you always back in the other aisle..." Then he gets quickly defensive, "Not like I was watching you, because that would be pretty weird, right?"

********

Now you feel like some incredibly creepy stalker, but you manage to nod in agreement.

********

Standing there for a bit, you try to think up something to talk about. Or at least on your side, because he seems content just looking around.

********

"I'm Cole," his hand outreached for you startles you, so you stare at it in shock. Eventually you take it and shake calmly. But maybe you're even sweating, because you've never liked someone like this before.

********

Or maybe you were just weird. You eventually give your own name, feeling your red face grow brighter.

********

Why did he have to have such a great smile? "So, what brings you to this place?"

********

Has he really not noticed your presence here? He was even leaning against the shelves, but you don't jump to conclusions, "Just getting..." You then have to actually look over what's on the shelves. You grab a box from the shelf, holding it up so he can see the label.

********

Cole seems way too amused, knowing you were faking that. It was poorly done, to boot. So you just stay quiet, which made him curious, "I get off of work soon."

********

Your thoughts race, thinking that out in your mind. You just met, and he was possibly asking for a date? The way it was said made it more than likely. Why couldn't you just accept he liked you?

********

But you were you with this sort of stuff, "Um, actually I'm busy tonight."

********

He didn't seem to catch onto the hint, "Oh..." But he he bounced back rather quickly after that, "How about tomorrow or maybe sometime else?" Then he pulled out a cellphone from his slack's pocket, "We can even exchange numbers and-"

********

"No." That seemed to be in a lot of your vocabulary as of late, but you don't mind right now. You're uncomfortable with how odd you're being right. You think you would have died for this day, but now you aren't so sure. So much for having a good day.

********

Now you're both in shock at this, but he seems to understand that he's being rejected completely, "I lied, okay? I've seen you sometimes looking my way, and maybe even at me..." Then under his breath, "I'm stupid to think..." Nodding, he watches the floor before giving you a look you've never seen quite done before, "Well, see you around?"

********

But you know that won't happen. It's too awkward now. Whenever you seen him after this, you'll only want to hide because you both feel in the wrong.

********

As you sulk and walk out the store, ignored product back where it was, you vow never to put yourself or another through that again.

****You have no idea that next time Cole will be ready to ask you out, not taking the shaky no for an answer. 


End file.
